


Leo has 4 while Cris still has only 3

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, FIFA Ballon d'Or, Family, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Real Madrid CF, Selfies, Training, just wishes, no kisses, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano tells Messi something Messi didn't want to know but then they both end up glad Messi knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo has 4 while Cris still has only 3

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL FICTIONAL- as far as i know ;)
> 
> i meant to post this on monday. its based on the idiots who thought it was funny to use the picture of Messi crying at tito's funeral for jokes. it pissed me off so instead of being angry i decided to write this and take my mind of those disrespectful people.

they were set to leave Spain in the morning in the early morning. Lionel Messi was to leave Barcelona with Andres and Cristiano was to leave Madrid. Messi and Cristiano were nominated for the Ballon d'Or well them and Neuer.  
Ronaldo had won it was not a surprise not to anyone that had watched lionel messi play the past year. he's been better. Cristiano deserved it he worked hard for it and it probably meant more to him than it did to Messi.

 

Messi was back in Barcelona it wasn't because he didn't want to go to the party that was planned for everyone that attended (the ones that were famous or were with a famous person). Leo would just rather go back to his house and be with his Thiago well him and Anto both wanted to be with their baby. He made sure to congratulate Cris before he left and something to Neuer but he doesn't remember what, not that he didn't like Manuel it was just that the boy didn't speak to him in Spanish or English he spoke in German and Leo wasn't going to crack his scull trying to understand him so he would just grin and nod his head whenever he would say something especially when it was just the three of them Messi, Cristiano, and Manuel; Cris did most of the talking. 

Leo was back at his house now. His wife and son cuddled into him both of them sound asleep the complete opposite for him since he couldn't sleep, he wasn't sure why he was tired but he couldn't sleep. He was closing his eyes ready to make himself fall asleep when his phone started vibrating from where it was charging and 'Speak of the devil...' he didn't really speak of the Devil or think about the Devil or Cristiano but the screen of phone was lighting up with and incoming call from Cristiano and the phrase fit.

He reached over to answer sliding his finger "Hello?" he tried to sound like he was sleeping "hi hey are you ok?" Leo chuckled "why wouldn't i be? because you won the Ballon d'Or mind i remind you i have four" the line on the other side went silent "this was a bad idea" the portuguese man was hard to hear "calling to brag about how you beat me? yea it wa-" he was interrupted "i didn't call for that" Lionel pressed the button on his phone to raise the volume but when he looked at his screen the volume was at maximum level "ok...for what? to wish me good night?" the argentine's voice was full of sarcasm and the other man could tell "i called to see if you were ok because people are making jokes of you-" leo chuckled "im surprised" "-at Tito's funeral. i- i know how much he meant to you so i wanted to if you were alr-" the madridista stopped talking when he heard something like sniffle and then ruffling of a bed "Leo?" "i didnt even know" he laughed and Cris heard the opening of a door -he's guessing one of the doors that lead to the balcony which he recognized because of the sound that was made because of the wind- "yea- i shouldn't have called sorry" Messi shook his head even though Cristiano couldn't see him "not your fault" he lost his voice a little when he spoke in his argentine accent "i should have called to brag instead..." this time it was the tan man who chuckled the line on the other side of the call was quite for a while all that could be heard was the intake of breaths that were held for too long "lionel?" The argentine opened his eyes realizing he was still on the phone "i'm used to the jokes and hate not use to but i try to ignore them but i-" his voice was caught in his throat "miss him" he let out in one breath. Cris nodded his head "sorry" the Argentine winner of the best player in the world cup wanted to cry but nothing came out all he could do was breathe, his father told him to always breathe and hide emotions, thats probably why (he couldn't hide his emotions when tito left though). "Im 30 minutes away. Be ready." what "como?" Madrid is about 5 to 6 hours away how could he only be 30 minutes away "i was in Zaragoza when i called you..at a hotel, my wife is with junior back home and we had a fight so i decided to stay there she probably thinks i'm fucking 3 or 4 supermodels" he laughed coldly "ok" Leo didn't know what else to say "okay. bye" and that was it. Messi stayed out there watching the beautiful city of Barcelona, his home, he stayed out there until Cristiano arrived. 

Leo's phone vibrated on his hand "estoy aqui" Messi heard the portuguese say "ok ill be down in a minute" turning his phone off Leo went back inside grabbed a napkin and pen making sure to leave a note for Anto incase she woke before he came back. He grabbed a hoodie nearby and put it on some shoes and his wallet then kissed both his wife and son on the forehead making anto stir a little but not waking "los amo" He made sure to lock all the doors even the garage.

Making his way out towards the not so flashy car getting in the passenger sit but it was locked so he just stood there until Cristiano got it and unlocked the door, Messi got inside "sorry" with a chuckle afterwards from the Ballon d'Or winner Leo just nodded his head with a sly smile. "where are we going?" the man driving shrugged his shoulders driving out of the Argentines neighborhood. "we don't know where we're going?" we "i know let's go back to Zaragoza" Leo looked at him "i can't do that i have training in the morning" Ronaldo looked at him "and i don't" Cristiano laughed with his blinding white smile showing "don't worry we'll be back in time for training" at that leo turned to look outside his window.

It was a 2 hour drive and it didn't feel like that at all Cristiano let the radio play so they didn't talk that much. They arrived at a big elegant looking building "wait. if we walk in there together they will recognize us and the media will talk an-" Cristiano looked at the rambling man "i'm Cristiano Ronaldo you really think i didnt plan this through? please you're offending me" he drove into the back side of the building "trust me" and they parked at what looked like the basement of the building it was empty and i didn't have the most pleasent smell "is it safe here?" the argentine said stepping out of the car "don't worry i'll protect you" said the other man in a mocking manner receiving a roll at the eyes from the paler man. 

Cristiano guided him with his hand on the lower back of the shorter man until they reached the door of the hotel room Cristiano had paid for, without being seen by anyone. Cristiano opened the door letting Messi enter first, following after him. He went to open a bottle of champagne while Messi went to the balcony "beautiful isn't it?" handing the Buenos Aires man a cup midway full of champagne "thanks" Ronaldo gave him a nod "yes it is" Cristiano took a sit next Leo looking out at the beautiful view in front of them. They stayed out there until the city calmed down and they could tell it was getting late "we should go to sleep" Leo came back from his own thoughts back to earth taking a couple of seconds to register what Cristiano had said. "yea" they both stood up and went back inside placing the glass still filled with a little of champagne anywhere. 

"I'll sleep on the couch-" "we both fit on the bed it's a big bed" Messi didn't look convinced at all cristiano must have noticed because he was laughing "don't worry i'll stay on my side and if you want i'll put the pillows in the middle to split our sides" he was making fun of the argentine while taking his shirt, shoes and to Messi's discomforts his pants. He decided to do the same taking his clothes off until he was only in his boxers just like the Ballon d'Or winner who was just standing there with his hand on his hips just like he did before he was to take a free kick looking at Messi with a hardly noticeable smirk. 

The argentine got on the left side of the bed placing his wallet on the nightstand Cristiano already on his side of the bed eyes closed arms folded underneath his head cover wrapped loosely on top him showing the top part of his abs to his head. Leo got in the bed wrapping himself with the cover at the same level of the man next to him. "Good night cris" cris the portugueses man opened his eyes a little at hearing the other man say call him by his nickname which he doesn't do often and he likes the way it sounds "Good night Leo" leo Lionel doesn't open his eyes when his name is called but he does smile a little because Cristiano says it in a way that only he can and Messi likes it. 

When Leo wakes up there is a sort of vibrating going on under him, he shifts a little not ready to wake up "i tried so hard to sleep on my side last night for you to end up all over mine...or me." Leo rubbed his eyes still half asleep he heard the voice but what it had said didn't register in his mind that well not until he thought about what happened yesterday and that he had training today. He got off the bed quickly getting his stuff putting his pants on as quick as possible but he stopped when he noticed Cristiano staring at him with eyebrows raised holding his weight on his elbows, a smile on his lips "you're acting like we had sex..." Messi felt his cheeks turn pink "..which we didn't because you would definitely know if i fucked you-" the argentine didn't like that comment "what makes you think you would fuck me?" Leo's cheeks were still burning making Cristiano chuckle "your ass is better than mines?..." Messi's eyes widen and he felt his entire face turn red including his neck for fucks sakes his chest was probably red too Cristiano's laughter was echoed through the entire room Leo went back to getting ready "i have training and so do you" he was trying so hard to get the portuguese man to do anything but look at him "they won't mind if you don't show, they'll understand." leo did not agree shaking his head "they won't its fine if you don't want to go but i have to" he went to get his wallet that was still on the nightstand from the night before "fine" Cristiano got up copying what Messi had done before, putting his clothe on. When they were both ready to go Cris left a tip with a note saying that it was for housekeeping -$20 and a thank you. 

The drive back was long, they managed to leave without being seen but the number 10 blaugrana was sure the number 7 was driving slow on purpose. "could you hurry up porfavor" Cristiano didn't answer he just got of the road turning the engine off turning to look at Messi who looked confused "what- what are you doing?" Cristiano could hear the panic in his voice "do you want to be in Barcelona for your family or for the training?" Messi thought about it long "..both" Cristiano raised his eyebrow shaking his head "you don't want to be with me" Leo turned his head not looking at Cristiano anymore "i never want to be with you." cristiano hears the smile in his voice indicating that he didn't mean it literal. "leo..." he said it just like he did before and as if an order Messi looked at him "just take me home Ronaldo" and that's just what he did. 

___________________________________

after he said bye to Cristiano and after training, when he was ready to go to sleep with his family in his arms Leo took his phone out and he had two pictures from Cristiano there was one of just leo with his head on Cris's chest arm lazily around the golden tan skin inside the covers the other one was one with cristiano in the frame as well he had his arm around the smaller man face smiling eyes looking at the camera in a mocking kind of way then he received another one he opened it this one was just like the last one but he had a faint smile on his face and Cris was kissing where his hair met his forehead 'This one is my favorite' Messi took his time inspecting the pictures until he ended up saving them to his phone then answered. 

'thank you' 

it wasn't for the pictures and Messi just hoped Ronaldo got the idea. 

'anytime leo'

When Cris took the pictures he couldn't help but laugh so he decided to take the pictures of the way the pale skin looked against his tan skin admiring it. He was home alone and he was missing the argentine for whatever reason, he remembered about the pictures and took out his phone. when he dropped leo of all he gotten from the other man was a thank you and a smile so he didn't know if Leo was mad or not, didn't know if he would get an answer, decided on sending them anyways. When he sent the last one with a text saying that it was his favorite, it was the one he waited an answer for so anxiously and when he got a message he knew what the argentine meant and he also knew that it would not be the last time maybe next time Messi wouldn't sleep in his boxers and shirt maybe he would let Cristiano hold him maybe he would let Cristiano explore his body the way Cristiano dreams off maybe they would wake up in nothing just a cover on top of their naked bodies maybe Cristiano would be able to make him say his name the way he wants him too maybe next time Lionel would let Cristiano feel his lips with his own maybe next time just like the one before Cristiano would end up beating him but this time the only prize would be sex not a Ballon d'Or because nothing is better than Messi (Maybe Cristiano himself but that's a matter of opinion).

**Author's Note:**

> Here are two pictures just to kind of make your heart happy (with feels)   
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Hjhh6GvmZNo/UfcRfub8idI/AAAAAAAAzUI/Oj0APqb12EM/s320/LionelMessi_2.jpg  
> http://assets.nydailynews.com/polopoly_fs/1.1329522.1367161022!/img/httpImage/image.jpg_gen/derivatives/landscape_635/cristiano-ronaldo.jpg
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
